Terrestrial passenger and freight travel still rely on modes of transportation developed in the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries. A person wishing to travel long distances over land is limited to using an automobile or a train. Freight transport faces the same limitations. Although high speed trains can now travel more than 300 miles per hour, travelling by either automobile or train is still far slower than travel by air. There is a need for improved and faster modes of terrestrial transportation.